love_the_good_the_bad_and_the_uglyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hamlet
Until Death do Us Part Long ago in the Castle of Denmark of Elsinore, there lived a king called Hamlet, his son Hamlet Jr., his wife Gertrude, and his brother Claudius. Hamlet’s uncle Claudius arranged the death of his brother King Hamlet because he and Gertrude were having a secret love affair. Claudius was madly in love with Gertrude and was willing to do the unthinkable to have her to himself. Hamlet and his mother Gertrude’s relationship went sour after Claudius Gertrude pronounced to Denmark that they were getting married one month after Hamlet’s father death. The king sought to seek revenge after this incestuous act on Claudius. “With this affair along. For all, our thanks” (Shakespeare Act 1 Scene 2 line 16). Before King Hamlet’s death, the Queen and Claudius had an affair going on. The Queen was committing adultery behind King Hamlet’s back. Gertrude and Claudius married quickly after King Hamlet’s, only leaving a month to spare. If they were not having an affair, why would the Queen marry so quickly to Claudius? This gives me the conclusion that she had been involved with Claudius previously. If Claudius and Gertrude cared about King Hamlet neither one of them would have done this to the one they so called loved. “Why seems it so particular with thee” (Shakespeare Act 1 Scene 2 line 75). Gertrude’s response to Hamlet when he questions the relationship between her and Claudius. Gertrude walks around the castle thinking everything is ok, but it is not. She lies to herself about the consequences of her actions, and she lies to those around her. In her response she seems to take offense to the question. She tries to justify her wrong doing and her innocence. Hamelet wants to know why is she marrying Claudius. “Revenge his foul and most unnatural murder” (Shakespeare Act 1 Scene 5 line 26). The King’s spirit returned to talk to Hamlet about how he was murdered. The old King’s spirit wanted to seek revenge on Claudius for his murder. The deceased King wanted to plan an unnatural murder including Hamlet as his hit man. This plan included a poisonous wine in which Hamlet was to force Claudius to consume. Of course Hamlet being in the state of mind that he was in was intent to carry out his father’s wishes. In the process of revenge the Queen accidentally drinks the wine first that Hamlet had set out for Claudius. She died. The deceased king never intended to seek revenge on Gertrude. In fact he tried to stop her from consuming the wine. "Gertrude do not drink" (Shakespeare Act 5 Scene 2 line 293)! Then Hamlet for Forces it down the throat of his uncle killing him as well. In the end both parties of the betrayal got exactly what they deserved. This story was an example of ugly love because deceit, lies and betrayal ended up causing three lives. Work Cited: Delbanco, Nicholas, and Alan Cheuse. "Hamlet, Prince of Denmark." ''Literature: Craft and Voice. ''Boston: McGraw-Hill 2012, 2010 Print. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.